il faut que je vous dises
by Mamzelleblack
Summary: Remus Lupin avait enfin trouver le courage d'avouer sa condition a ses amis. Et si c'était pas la seule chose qu'ils apprenaient ? Maraudeur/3 perso créés    petite présentation.


Voila une fic écrite il y a peu qui va me permettre de vous présenté mes deux personnages. Je les ai créés avant de connaître Harry Potter et par conséquent j'y tient beaucoup (c'est qu'elles sont vieille lol ^^). Donc voila en espérant que vous les apprécierais, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.

Il faut que je vous dise . . .

Ça y était, Remus Lupin, 12 ans s'était enfin décidé. Il dirait sa condition à ses amis le samedi qui arrivait. Il se doutait déjà que les deux filles qui les avaient rejoint cette année se doutaient de quelque chose. Alors il avait décidé de leur dire à tout les cinq qu'il était loups-garous.

Diana Lay, l'une des deux jeunes filles, était à griffondor. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clair, des yeux noisette et dorés, plutôt du genre jolie. Elle était un peu tout les maraudeurs. Tantôt studieuse et gentille comme Remus, tantôt aussi farceuse et têtu que James et Sirius. Elle aidait souvent ce qui en avaient besoin et qui, selon elle, le méritaient. Elle prenait souvent place dans les blagues des maraudeurs mais pour Remus, elle cachait quelque chose en elle. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il en était sûr. Diana n'avait pas l'esprit d'une jeune fille de 12 ans, elle semblait plus âgée quant à sa façon de penser. De plus, elle savait que trop bien cacher quand ça n'allait pas.

La seconde fille qui les avait rejoint était différente en tout points. Aéris Lercia, serdaigle, avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle n'avait pas un physique engageant et une confiance en elle très limité. Elle était pourtant intelligente et d'une gentillesse rare. C'est ce que les maraudeurs essayaient de lui faire comprendre mais ils avaient bien du mal. C'était grâce a Diana qu'elle faisait partie du groupe, Aéris l'avait suivi étant très proche d'elle. Remus l'appréciais beaucoup et aimait parler avec elle.

Ainsi le samedi suivant arriva bien vite et le groupe d'amis se retrouva dans la salle sur demande qui c'était transformer en une salle chaleureuse, remplis de coussins où les jeune gens c'était installés. Les Maraudeurs se taisaient, laissant Remus chercher ses mots. Au bout d'un moment le loup pris la parole :

« Euh . . . je . . . je sais pas vraiment comment vous dire ça, c'est compliquer. En plus vous ne voudriez sûrement plus m'adresser la parole alors . . .

_ Arrêtes de dire des bêtises plus grosse que toi, l'interrompit Sirius, et dit nous plutôt ce qui te tracasse.

_ Et bah voilà, je . . . je suis un loup-garou. »

Et voilà c'était fait, la bombe était lancée. Remus baissa la tête et attendit la réaction des autres avec fébrilité. Le silence était retombé sur le groupe qui ne savait que dire. C'est donc parce que elle ne savait quoi dire pour le rassure que Aéris alla prendre Remus dans les bras. Tous la regardaient faire et contre toute attente ce fut Remus qui parla en premier :

« A . . . Aéris ? Mais, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Je . . . je sais ce que tu endures, dit-elle, si tu savais.

_ Tu . . . toi aussi ? Tenta Sirius.

_ Non moi je suis maudite, répondit la brune en essayer de calmer ses sanglots. Je me transforme toutes les nuits de nouvelle lune et de pleine lune. »

Et cette fois si ce fut Remus qui prit Aéris dans les bras bientôt rejoint par les autres. Seul Diana restait à l'écart, un sourire éclairant son visage. Quand ils le remarquèrent, il l'a regardèrent, étonnés :

« Tu . . . commença James.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas James je ne vais pas les rejeter. Ca serait totalement stupide, surtout que je le savais, donc si j'avais voulu le faire, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Tu . . . tu étais au courant ? S'exclamèrent Aéris et Remus d'une même voix.

_ Oui, ria Diana.

_ Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Remus.

_ Pour que vous soyez embarrassés et que vous vous sentiez obliger de le dire aux autres, non merci. Mais je suis fière de vous tous, je savais bien que vous réagiriez comme ça.

_ Mais ça suffit arrête de parler comme une adulte, se moqua Sirius.

_ Ouais, d'abord, enrichie James. Je suis fière de vous, et bla bla bla. On dirait ma mère.

_ Et oui c'est comme, ça ria la jeune fille.

_ Et pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Demanda Sirius

_ Oui c'est vrai ça, tu n'as que douze ans pourquoi tu penses comme une adulte ? Ajouta Peter »

A ces mots, Diana perdit son sourire et son visage se ferma quelque peu comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Les autres la regardèrent étonnés de se changement soudain et, de nouveau, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Peter commençait a se sentir stupide d'avoir encore parler sans réfléchir au conséquences. Remus, voyant que Diana était plongée dans ses pensées, se leva pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille sursauta quand Remus posa la main sur son épaule avant de sortir de son mutisme :

« Après tout, c'est la soirées des révélations, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir. Voilà je suis orpheline et ce, depuis mes trois ans. Je vous l'avez déjà dit il me semble ?

_ En effet, tu nous l'as dit l'an passé, dit Sirius.

_ Et c'est à ce propos ? Demanda Remus.

_ Oui, c'est ce propos, lui répondit-elle, au fait je les ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Ils ont été tués par mon oncle, le frère de mon père. »

Tous gardaient le silence, personne ne savait quoi dire à leur amie et ce fut elle qui reprit :

« Vous savez, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Je me dis qu'un jour ou l'autre je pourrais venger mes parents, qu'un jour ou l'autre c'est lui qui sera tué par un membre de sa famille qu'il a trahit.

_Mais tu vis chez qui maintenant alors ? Demanda Aéris d'une petite voix.

_ J'ai été pris en charge par une famille. Ils sont gentils mais ils m'énervent quelque peu des fois.

_ Tu n'ais pas avec le reste de ta famille ? S'étonna James.

_ Non il les a tous tué.

_ Et bah … mais comment tu fais pour ne pas pleurer en racontant ça ? Dit une Aéris en larme.

_ Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis le jour de la mort de mes parents, lui répondit Diana en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de calmer Aéris. La tristesse se lisait dans les yeux de Diana et sa voix était douloureuse mais elle ne versa pas une larme. Peu à peu l'atmosphère se détendit et bientôt ils recommencèrent à plaisanter. Ils apprirent que Diana était aussi sorcière sans-baguette, qu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille royale de ce pays et qu'elle était guerrière. Aéris leur avoua que ses parents ne la supportaient pas à cause de ce qu'elle était.

Une belle amitié c'était créé en cette soirée d'Octobre. Une amitié solide mais si fragile que l'un d'eux brisera dix-huit ans plus tard . . .

Fin


End file.
